A Christmas to Remember
by HHr4life
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the Battle at Hogwarts for Harry and Hermione.


**Hello! Given the utter depressive state of _Crossing Fine Lines_, I thought a fluffy fic would help ease the angst of that one. No plot really, this is just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK.**

**Chapter 1**

The snowfall was becoming steady. Large flakes fluttered all around him, but Harry Potter ignored it. He pressed his lips to his fingers and transferred the kiss to the cold headstone. He smiled softly as his fingers lingered on the names: _James Potter _and _Lily Potter. _He had been standing at this very spot a year ago. At the time, he had been in the middle on defeating Voldemort with his best friend by his side. His emotions had been all over the place, but now Harry was centered. The war was over and he had lived. Almost everyone he loved had survived. His mood shifted a little in sadness as he thought of Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Fred. He stilled felt their lost to this day. It was getting better though and having Teddy in this world definitely made it easier in one regard. He felt his smile return to his lips at the thought.

"I'll be back again soon", Harry murmured to his parents. Even since the war ended, he had found himself visiting and just talking. There was also a sense of calm that surrounded him every time he did.

With that, Harry stood up and brushed the snow off his knees and began making is way of the graveyard. It was deserted as were the streets, but he could hear the muffled sounds of music and cheers emanating from within the homes. It was mostly deserted he amended to himself as he exited he saw a lone, bushy hair – barely tamed by her hat – figure standing just outside the gates. She was standing with her back to him and her hands tucked warmly in her coat pockets. Harry couldn't possibly stop the grin that stole across his face. He found himself doing that a lot where this specific witch was concerned and he wouldn't change that fact for anything in the world.

The snow was soft and it shrouded the sound of his approaching feet. She hadn't seen or heard him as yet. Harry cautiously walked up until he was standing directly behind her. He followed her gaze and realized why she wasn't so aware of her surroundings. Directly opposite her in their living room was a couple wrapped up in each other's arm, swaying slowly with the look of pure love and contentment shining from their faces. He smiled tenderly down at Hermione's slightly turned face. She looked at 'the couple with such tenderness and understanding he felt his heart ache in a good way.

Harry moved his head until his lips were mere inches away from her left ear. It was slightly red from the cold and he wondered just how long she had been standing there. He had left the Burrow over an hour ago. Harry made a note to ask her later. He shouldn't be surprise though, she always came after him.

"They look happy don't they. I know exactly how they feel?" he whispered softly. Her reaction was instantaneous. Hermione let out a yelp and spun around so fast she lost her balance. Harry's arms immediately circled her waist and prevented her from falling.

"Merlin Harry!" she exclaimed, placing her hand on his shoulders for additional balance. "Don't do that. You're lucky I didn't hex you!"

"You would never hex me", Harry responded confidently. Actually she did before, but that was to protect him when the Snatchers had found them. "At least you won't to harm me. I swear it would hurt you more than it would me".

"I hate it when you're right?" Hermione said with a begrudging smile. He couldn't help but return it. Her face was flushed and he pulled her closer to him as she slid her hands over his shoulders and into his hair.

He could feel the warm of her body despite the cold and he savored the feeling. Their eyes met and green filled with a teasing gleam met warm brown ones. Both of them moved together and their lips met halfway. Harry sighed in pure contentment as her lips played over his. They were warm and soft and sent tingles of heat throughout his body. Yes, a lot had changed since a year ago. Hermione Granger was now the love of his life and his girlfriend. To say it was complete surprise would be a lie. Something had changed the night they danced away their sadness and it had put them on the path of finding each other. At the time he couldn't have offered anything, had pushed her to Ron. After the war and a few fumbles, they had found each other and Harry wasn't ever letting her go.

"You left without saying anything?" Hermione said as they broke apart. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses and her eyes glinted with reproach. She wasn't really angry though. Her fingers were still in his hair, only now twirling in those at the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry", he murmured, apology lining his words. "You were busy with the girls and Mrs. Weasley. I also didn't think I was going to be gone long. I just wanted to see them".

Her eyes softened and she pressed and tender kiss to his lips. Harry smiled and deepened it. He couldn't quite get enough of her. Hermione Granger was becoming his addiction. One he might have for life.

"I knew the moment you left the room", Hermione said with a flush. "I – uh – I didn't want to impose so I gave you a head start".

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist more securely. "I should have known you would come find me. You always do Hermione. You would never impose. If anyone deserves to come with me, it's you. You were here with me last year".

Her light dwindled in her eyes and she averted her gaze. Up to this day, Hermione did not like thinking about that night and how she almost lost him. Harry cupped her cheeks and smoothed his thumb across it. He brought her eyes to him conveying that he understood, but he was alright. They both were. The chime of the clock filled the air and Harry could feel his lips curl into another smile.

"Merry Christmas Hermione", he murmured softly. The love he felt for this woman filled his heart, his words and shone unabashedly through his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Harry", she replied huskily. The memory of a year ago, when then both said the same thing filtered in the air. He cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her, pouring all the emotion he felt into it. Hermione's fingers cupped his wrist, holding him there as her lips teased him. She shuddered in his arms and Harry relished the vibrations.

"Come on, let's go home", Harry said and tucked her deeper in to his arm. He closed his eyes and pictured the flat he recently bought in Hogsmeade. He chose that one specifically because of Hermione. As she went back to Hogwarts, it was easier for them to see each other on her Hogsmeade weekends. Not that he couldn't regardless of where he was, but he just wanted to be close.

The flat was dimly lit and warm as they appeared. Harry immediately took her coats and hung it, along with his in the closet just inside the door. After a few moments, they were down to their jeans and jumper with their identical initials courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry palmed her hips and placed a kiss on her cheek as he steered her towards their bedroom. Along the wall were scattered photos of the Trio, some with the Weasleys, Teddy and him and Hermione. It was all happy memories.

"You're in quite a hurry to get me to the bedroom Mr. Potter", Hermione teased sending wicked smiled his way.

"Can you blame me Ms. Granger?" Harry replied with a smirk of his own. "Although we don't actually need the bed, do we?"

Harry chuckled as Hermione turned bright red. She was too adorable when she was embarrassed. She had no reason to be, but the memory of that time they could barely keep their hands off each other pulsed around them. It had been a few months after the war and they had just moved in. Harry and Hermione had been out celebrating with Ron and to say Harry had one drink too many was putting it mildly. Halfway through the night of celebrations, he had wanted nothing more than to be alone with Hermione. The sudden need to show her physically how much he loved her was paramount. They had barely made it back to the flat and didn't even try to make it to the bedroom. Harry had made love to her in the hallway against the wall. She had been as desperate for him as he had been for her. It had been simply brilliant.

"That's true", she voiced after recovering from her bouts of embarrassment. "It's good to be creative".

"I only want to be creative with you Hermione", Harry murmured pulling her to stop by the bedroom door. He could feel the nervousness swirling around inside him. Hermione sensed a changed in him and her teasing brown eyes shifted to worry. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand gently, communication that nothing was wrong. He reached up and tenderly tucked a wayward strand of brown hair before her ear. "If you'll have me that is, we can be creative for all of our lives".

He released her, opened the bedroom door and waved his hand. Hermione entered ahead of him her soft gasp had him following her and closing the door with a soft click. She stood in the middle of the room as candles and flowers surrounded her. Her eyes roamed the setting before latching onto the single, small square box sitting in the middle of the bed, encased in a heart of red flowers. It shone brightly against the white sheets. Astonishment and tears filled her eyes as she stood there just staring at him. Harry tucked his hand in his pocket and shrugged his shoulders as a small, anxious smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"Harry", his name off her lips triggered an emotion deep within him. It was filled with so much love Harry had a hard time believing she was real. He had never in a million years thought that this would be him, that he would be this loved and happy. He owed a lot of that to the woman before him.

He moved across the room and took her trembling hands in his. Harry looked at their jointed hands and brought them to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed them before locking eyes with hers. There were so many emotions floating around in her brown eyes, he found it hard to breathe. She was also trying very hard to not cry.

"You alright?" he asked gently with a reassuring smile. She nodded jerkily. Harry took a deep breath and smoothed his thumb across the back of her hand. "My mom saved me that night at Godric's Hollow when she sacrificed herself", Harry murmured hoping he said all of this correctly, "because she loved me I lived and I met you. You are my best friend Hermione and you have saved me as much as my mum did that night. You have been my voice of reason, you have stood by me when other didn't and you never wavered. You were with me at some of the darkness moments of my life, last year especially. All these years, from the moment you fixed my glasses to the moment I faced Voldemort, you have stood by me, made sacrifices you shouldn't have had to and almost died", his sure voice cracked at the words of losing her but he continued, "by some miracle, sheer luck and you I am alive today. I wouldn't have survived on the run without you. I never did truly thank you for all you did, but one thing is for sure Hermione. I love you; I love you with every fiber of my being. I've never felt this happy or at peace as when I'm with you. You're and extraordinary woman and I am the luckiest bloke in the world to have your love. It's something I will never take for granted. I know we're young and you still need to finish your last year at Hogwarts, but would you be willing to give me that love forever Hermione?"

He reached for the ring and got down on one knee. Her tears were flowing freely, but her eyes shone with adoration. With trembling hands, Harry removed the ring and held her left hand. He rubbed his thumb over her ring finger and gazed into eyes that will always hold him prisoner. He could feel the nerves building within him. Her shaky smile reassured him that he wasn't the only one feeling it. He swallowed with some difficulty and finally asked, "Will you marry me Hermione and we'll be creative together forever?"

For a brief moment silence filled the air and Hermione did nothing but lock eyes with him. The anxious feeling swirling in his stomach amplified and he was really trying to no think negatively. It would be fine if she wasn't ready to take that step as yet. He would wait.

"Oh Harry, of course I will!" she exclaimed happily and he breathed a sigh of relief. He slid the ring onto her finger and a rush of love and utter rightness filled him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Her shrieks of joy were cut short as his lips crashed down on hers. Hermione cupped his faced and kissed him deeply, yearningly and filled with passion. "Did you honestly think I would say no Harry?"

"I didn't want to be pretentious in thinking that you would because I was the Chosen One", he teased knowing that she never saw him like that.

"You've never been a status to me", Hermione husked holding his gaze, "You've always been Harry, _just _Harry. Nothing will ever change that".

"I love you Hermione", he rasped against her lips. He was going to show her just how much.

"I love you too Harry", she murmured thickly and she must have read the wicked glint in his eyes because she motioned for him to put her down. He did and Hermione proceeded to snog him until he couldn't breathe. "Let me show you just how much", she teased tugging him by his jumper towards the bed.

Harry did nothing to deter her roaming hands when they reached for his jumper. With one swift movement it was off and Hermione's hands were blissfully pressed against his bare chest. He adjusted his glasses and inhaled sharply at her touch. Fire burned through him and into his soul. Hermione slid her hands up his chest, into his unruly hair and captured his lips. Her fingers dug into his scalp and Harry groaned at the pleasure pain her talented hands inflicted.

"You're overdressed Hermione", he rasped. His voice deep was with desire. She pulled away slightly and Harry wasted no time in pulling her jumper over her heard. He gulped in appreciation as his eyes roamed her naked flesh. Her laced bra cupping her mounds teased him further and the ached to taste them, taste her burned deeply. Harry tucked a finger into the straps of her jeans and pulled her closer. "I want this off. I want everything off."

"What's stopping you Harry?" she asked roughly. "I just agreed to be your wife. There's nothing stopping you from making me yours or getting me naked and in your arms".

Her words trigged something inside him and Harry's fingers slid to the button of her jeans. He never used magic to undress her. Call it the muggle in him, but Harry always savored the moment of undressing Hermione. He loved watching her skin flush as he paid homage to every inch he exposed. He grinned roguishly down at her and slowly moved her back her until the back of her knees hit the bed. Hermione gently tumbled over, taking Harry with her.

Hermione smiled up at him. Her fingers were once again lost in his hair and his lips took possession of her slightly pouted lips. He moaned as pleasure seized every part of him. He was so hard it bordered painful. As he kissed her, Harry's fingered unclasped the button of her jeans and slid down the zipper. His fingers glided into the laced panty he knew matched her bra, to her already wet, pulsing center. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his he skimmed her hot heat before inserting a finger. Her moistness clamped around him instantly and she pushed against the pressure. Harry repeated the action and inserted another finger.

"Harry", she whimpered breathlessly tearing her mouth from his. He loved the sounds she made when she was in his arms like this. He sucked on the warm flesh of her neck as continued flexing his fingers in and out, in and out until her harsh panting echoed his ear. She was close. He could feel her walls clutching his fingers and he wished to Merlin it was his pulsing manhood and not his fingers. He gently scraped his teeth along her neck and thumbed the bundle of nerves just above his fingers. Hermione completely exploded. He lifted his dark, desire laden eyes and watched her orgasm fully take over her body. Her face was flushed and her mouth opened slightly, but no sound escaped. Hermione's fingers tugged tightly at his hair as her body shuddered with the tremors of her climax.

"Merlin, I love you", she gasped, capturing his lips with hers. Harry returned the kiss while using his hand to push her jeans along with her knickers off. She shifted to assist him. Hermione now laid there in nothing but her bra and Harry quickly remedied that little problem. He reached around her and Hermione lifted herself slightly and Harry deftly removed the piece of clothing. It had taken some practice, but he was loads better at that task now. The sight of her breast sent another shot of desire through.

"Not as much as I love you Hermione", he whispered unevenly. He bowed his head and closed his lips around her nipple, suckling deep. Hermione's cupped the back of his head, pushing him closer and writhed beneath him. She tasted absolutely brilliant. Harry groaned in pleasure and swiped his tongue over the hard nipple before dragging his lips across the valley to the other breast. Hermione whimpered brokenly, urging him on. He didn't have to the power to deny her. Harry slid his knee between her legs and felt her wetness once again. Hermione bore down on his knee, needing the pressure again. He slithered his lips up her chest and her slender throat before capturing her lips in a kiss that left no doubt about how much he wanted her.

Harry released her lips and raised himself about her. Her brown eyes were dark with desire and love. There was always love in her eyes for him. His heart softened and he kissed gently before intertwining their fingers and bracing them on the pillow on either side of her. Hermione smiled at the familiar gesture. She looked beautiful beneath him with her hair fanned out against the sheets. He would never get tired of seeing her like this.

Their eyes stayed connected and Harry could feel everything disappear except for this moment. She was going to be his wife and he was going to be her husband. Nothing thrilled him more than the prospect of being hers forever. As if reading her his thoughts, Hermione's eyes softened and she gently pushed against him. His erection twitched and Harrys shifted between her open legs. He sighed in pure pleasure as his need for her pressed against her moist center. It felt bloody amazing. Desire and need shimmered through him as well as the hunger to be inside her. Harry needed to feel her around him, within him and inside him. His fingered tightened around hers and with his eyes burning in her hers Harry entered her inch by agonizingly inch. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her body stretched and accepted him. Every time felt like the first time.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hip and urged him on. He buried himself to the hilt and swore the world stopped. It felt so bloody good to be inside her. His green eyes were dark with hunger as they clashed with her. Hermione was breathing harshly and she ground her body against his. Pleasure shot through him and he began to move. The pace was slow and purposeful, but Hermione was having none of it. She wrapped her legs tighter and urged him on with that wild, knowing gleam in her eyes.

His pace picked up and Harry was sliding in and out of her body. Merlin, the pleasure was surreal. Her moans of desperation, of _faster Harry, harder _and _Merlin, right there _and _Oh God, you feel so bloody good _urged him on and his pace intensified. The slap of their flesh and their arduous breathing reverberated loudly around the room. Harry released one of her hands as he felt her wall clenching around his hard member. He closed his lips around her breast the same time he flicked that bundle of nerves between her legs. Harry thrust inside her simultaneous and Hermione shattered completely under him. Her back arched off the bed and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she quivered with the aftermath. Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck as he kept thrusting. He was so close and she felt so bloody amazing. Her walls were pulsating around him and he thrust inside her once more before he shattered.

His body sagged at the power of his release and he pressed her back onto the bed as their harsh breathing filled the air. Their sweaty body stuck to each other's and he was still embedded deep inside Hermione. Harry pressed his forehead against her as he tried to catch his breath as she did the same. He opened his eyes to look down at her through his skewed glasses and Hermione had a blissfully contented smile on her lips. He couldn't help but chuckle. The vibrations made her eyes flicker open.

"Don't laugh", she teased pushing her hips against. His smile disappeared immediately and he groaned. "A brilliant shag after getting engaged would put a smile on anyone's face."

"But you're not just anyone", he rasped softly. Harry reached up and brushed aside the strands of hair sticking to her sweat ridden forehead, "you're Hermione Granger, about to be Hermione Potter".

"And I can't wait", she murmured pulling his head down and kissing him deeply. Hermione ran her tongue across his lips and Harry granted her access. Her tongue sought his and twirled around, driving him a little mental. He could feel his body responding again. He would never get enough of her. Harry reluctant broke the skin and pulled out of her body. He missed the warm and connection immediately and so did Hermione from the slight pout on her lips.

"We'll do it again later, I promise", Harry grinned and reached for his wand and cast a cleansing spell on both them. Harry moved beside her and immediately pulled her into his arms, spooning her. Hermione sighed of pure contentment wrapped around his heart as he arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

* * *

The steady rain beating against the window woke her. Hermione's eyes flickered open languidly and she blinked a few times in order to come fully away. She was safe, warm and securely wrapped in Harry's arm with his palm flat on her stomach and his face pressed against her neck. For a second she thought last night had been a dream, but the ring on her finger shattered that illusion. A smile stole across her face as she thought about the previous night. They had done it again and Hermione had showed him just how much she loved him. His moans as she pleasure him with her mouth made her lips curl slightly. She loved it when he lost control like that and it thrilled her to know she was the one who could. The other part had been ever more amazing. Hermione had no idea he was going to propose and to say she was surprise would be an understatement. She knew at some point they were going to take that step but Hermione didn't think it would have happened this soon. She didn't care though; she was ready to be his wife. Nothing has ever felt more right.

Before the war if someone had told her that she and Harry would be living together and in love, she would have taken them to St. Mungo's herself. At the time she had been muddling through her feeling about Ron, but when he left something had changed. She had missed him and had been hurt but in that moment, Hermione knew that she could never truly love someone who would abandon them like he did. It didn't matter that he came back; their fragile relationship was already broken. She and Harry could have died. Ron had on some level been her escape from thinking about the horcruxes, Voldemort and the fact that Harry could die. He had been simple and intense free. He had felt for him, but what she felt for Harry, words couldn't describe. She remembered the moment things changed.

_The last melody of the sound faded into the air. Silence engulfed them and Hermione could feel the change in the air. She could feel Harry's gaze on her, still feel his arms around her waist. He was waiting for her to look at him. She was afraid of what would happen if she did. He was her best friend and she fancied Ron, no? Then why was she feeling the swirling emotion of urgency to lift her eyes and finish what was crackling in the air. Hermione was terrified. She was afraid to face it because he may die and her heart crumbled at the thought. _

_As the stillness prolonged, Harry gently cupped her hip and pulled her closer. Her body melted into his and she closed her eyes at the touch. When she opened them, green eyes filled her gaze with an intensity that shifted her world. He was hurting just as she was but there was something more swirling in the green depths, something she didn't want to acknowledge. She was paralyzed by that emotion in his eyes, calling to her like a siren and she was incapable of pushing him away when his lips hesitantly captured her. It was feather light and Harry gave her ample time to pull away, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She wanted this, more than she realized. Every single feeling she had buried returned with a vengeance and Hermione kissed him back. She kissed him with the yearning and passion she had denied herself for as long as she could remember. _

Soon after than he had almost did die at Godric's Hollow and it had scared her to the point that Hermione buried every feeling that had surfaced. She couldn't be logical Hermione who he needed as well as the emotional Hermione who wanted to comfort him and love him. Ron had also returned and Harry had done everything in his power to push them together. It was as if he had read her thoughts and accepted things as it. It had made her angry and filled her with love for him at the same time. She had let it be but after the war, Hermione couldn't go on pretending anymore. She had severed her connection with Ron and he had told her that he knew something had changed. He knew when he abandoned them; damage that couldn't be repaired was done. She had done nothing where Harry was concerned. It had been his call to make and for some time he tried to make it work with Ginny, but like Ron, the red head had known his heart wasn't in their relationship anymore.

A few days after Harry and Ginny broke up and before she started Hogwarts, Harry appeared at her flat slightly intoxicated and told her he was hopelessly in love with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the kiss they shared was slowly driving him mental. He told her he loved her for a long time but had refused to see it. They had talked that night, nothing more and in the morning Harry had kissed her and her and asked if she would give them a chance. That was five months ago.

She smiled at that memory as she thumbed her ring. They had kept their relationship a secret from Weasleys for bit, but when Ginny started dating Neville and Ron got with Luna, Harry and Hermione made their relationship exclusive. They were happy and in love, but didn't want to hurt anyone as well. The Weasleys weren't as surprise as Harry and Hermione thought they would be. Things had just progressed from there and here they were, engaged to be married. It was all still a little surreal if you asked Hermione, but she wouldn't change a thing.

"What are you smiling about?" the raspy voice tickled her ears. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realize Harry was awake.

"Just how we got to this point", she murmured and snuggled deeper into his arms. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her back and Harry was definitely fully awake.

"I'm just thankful that we did and happy that I finally took the chance and told you how I felt. When I asked your parents for permission, I swore your dad would say no though", he murmured tightening his arms around her. He pressed a kiss just behind her ear and Hermione sighed in contentment. Waking up in his arms was one of her favorite things.

"You talked to my parents first", she asked and turned in his arms until she was on her back. His green eyes sparkled at her questions. Of course he would Hermione thought.

"I did and I told him I would wait until he said yes before asking you", Harry said warmly. "I understood where he was coming from. I did put you in a lot of danger, but I told your dad I would spend the rest of my life protecting you – not that you can't handle yourself though."

"I know it meant a lot to him that you asked them", Hermione said gazing up at him. "It means a lot to me".

"I would do anything for you Hermione", Harry whispered huskily and the rush only Harry could provide passed through her veins. He tugged at one of her curls and smiled down at her. Morning breath aside, she reached up and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you more", Harry said with such adoration it made her heart soar. "I can't wait be yours officially Hermione."

"Me neither". He kissed her again with renewed urgency and Hermione matched the intensity. She could feel the familiar heat rising within her as his lips played over hers.

Hermione slipped her hand over his nape and down his naked chest. She relished the hiss of pleasure that escaped him as her fingers trailed a path down his body. His erection was pressing insistently against her hip and she had no intention of ignoring it. She smiled against his lips as her fingers closed around the pulsating heat. Harry gripped her hip and bucked against her. She started the rhythm that drove him mental, smoothing her hand up and down until he was gasping against her lips. He was close as his body tensed against her.

With reflexes that would have given him a run for his money, Hermione released his throbbing manhood, pressed a hand against his shoulder, hooked a leg around his and flipped him onto his back. His startled eyes connected with hers as Hermione straddled him. She closed her eyes as her aching center pressed upon his erection. It felt utterly amazing.

Harry instantly grasped her hips and pressed up, eliciting a moan from deep within her. She braced her hand on his chest and heat sizzled between them. Without his glasses, she felt as if she was looking deeper into his soul. There was a look of pure animalistic desire in his eyes that made her feel wanton, desired and sexy. His breathing hitched as Hermione braced against her hands, lifted herself up and lowered her body onto his straining shaft. Her moan of pure pleasure matched his and Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from closing as pleasure enveloped her.

Harry held her still as her body adjusted to his length. He held her and waited for her to look at him again. She knew this because every time they made love like this, Harry wanted to see the look in her eyes when she lost control. Hermione teased him, moving back and forth with a small smile playing over her lips. His guttural moan made her feel powerful.

He shifted up into her in retribution and Hermione opened her eyes, finally giving into his silent request. His eyes were blazing pools of pure heat that warmed her from the inside. Harry held her in place and moved again sending sparks shooting from where they were joined. She couldn't hold back and as he pushed up and into her Hermione lowered herself matching in movements. They were always in sync and this was one of the best ways they worked as Harry and Hermione.

With each thrust, the precipice of their release approached. He increased his pace and their harsh breathing echoed. She was so close and so was he. Harry released her hips with one and cupped her breast. Hermione threw her head back as her back arched into his touch. He sat up and covered the straining nipple with his hot mouth and Hermione felt the first tremor of her climax. Harry groaned against her flesh and impaled her harder. She clutched his shoulders as his mouth continued the sweat assault while his thumb flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves rubbing against his erection. The tremors increased, her body shuddered and Harry stiffened as his orgasm exploded within her clenching walls. Her name was a hoarse whisper from his lips as they both trembled with the forced of their shared climax. Hermione wrapped her arms around his sweat riddled shoulders as he pressed his his face into the crevice of her neck and just held her.

She could feel his lips on her neck and gradually their breathing returned to normal. He was still inside her, pulsing gently and she felt the lost when he tenderly slipped out. Harry lifted his head and grinned boyishly up at her. Hermione smoothed his hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his scar. It was a routine she hadn't even known she did every time after they made love until Harry pointed it out to her.

"This will forever be one of the best Christmas of my life", Harry murmured as he arranged her better on his lap. She couldn't help but laugh at his childlike expression. His eyes practically sparkled in amusement and he looked carefree and happy. It was something he didn't think he would ever have. Just happiness and Hermione was proud and lucky to be the one sharing it with him.

"You say that now Harry", she replied just as teasingly, "but we have the rest of our lives to make every Christmas the best one ever".

"And I can't wait Hermione, but this will be my favorite because it was the one that essentially made you my wife", Harry replied letting the love he felt for her shine through. He kissed her gently before taking her left hand in his. A sense of profound rightness filled him as he stared at the diamond. He knew deep within his bones that Hermione's hand will always be the only left hand his rings needed to be on. This would be a Christmas to remember forever.

* * *

The tender rhythm and soft music surrounded the dancing couple on the makeshift dance floor. They weren't the only ones on the dance floor, but they might as well have been. They swayed together and were completely lost in the moment. Hermione's head was on his chest while Harry's cheeks were pressed against her hair. Tonight, the curls he loved were sleeked and pulled to the side. He didn't mind because it provided undeterred access to her slender neck. Merlin, she looked amazing today. Harry could have sworn his heart stopped for a minute when he saw her.

His arm around her waist tightened marginally as he pulled her closer. They continued to sway and he couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his features as their rings clinked together. His heart swelled with so much joy, Harry thought it would burst right out of his chest. A few hours ago, she became Hermione Jean Potter, his wife and he couldn't stem the flow of happiness those words brought. They were surrounded by all their family and friends but he was solely focused on her.

Hermione had graduated a few weeks ago with top marks of course. While at Hogwarts, Harry had house hunted and found the perfect one - with Hermione's approval – in Godric's Hollow. It had also been the perfect place for them to get married and so they had and it had been picture-perfect. She would start her new job at the Ministry in a few weeks and he was settling in nicely.

"I can feel you smiling again", Hermione teased lifting her head off his chest. The glint in her brown eyes sent a thrill down his spine.

"I can't help it", he murmured and kissed her softly. "I don't think I'll ever stop smiling again Hermione. I have everything I will ever need right here in my arms."

Her face softened with love at his words and she pressed her lips to his. Harry held on for as long as she would let him, but eventually Hermione pulled away with a blissful expression marring her face.

"I love you Harry James Potter", she whispered roughly and he pulled her closer.

"I love _you _Hermione Jean Potter", the words wrapped around her heart and held on. He didn't need to say the words out loud. The way he looked at her, held her and protected her was all Hermione needed. Her feelings ran just as deep and they never really needed words to communicate.

She rested her head on his chest and Hermione closed her eyes at the comforting rhythm of his heart pulsed beneath her ear. Harry gently squeezed her fingers causing their rings to brush against the other and she couldn't help but smile or stop the rush of happiness. His ring was the only one she ever wanted to wear and she knew without a doubt it will be. Today they were bonded for life and nothing could break that union. They would be Harry and Hermione Potter, always.


End file.
